Love in the Forest
by Greg81
Summary: A story about Juri and Ryu for anon/guest.


**For the Anon/Guest who always reviews Juri stories…I hope you like it man!**

* * *

Once upon a time Juri and Ryu were walking through a forest. Ryu lived in the filthy forest full of dirt and ate grass and excluded all society to be a hermit and obsess about fighting. Ryu thusly had no job or social skills and a personality about as interesting as a cabbage.

Juri was following Ryu because she was a warrior, and Ryu was a warrior, and there were absolutely _no other warriors_ in the world of Street Fighter, just people who were _paid_ to fight because it was their _job_, like Cammy and Chun-Li. So for Juri Han, Ryu was absolutely _perfect_ boyfriend material.

"Oh my gawd Ryu, you are soooo hot," said Juri. "I am going to take my hair down that is how hot you are."

"The fight calls me…" said Ryu not looking at her.

"Ryu I want to be your girlfriend," said Juri, flipping her hair around and skipping. "Look how kawaii I am! Make me your waifu!"

"I must answer the call…" said Ryu looking at the sky.

"Put me in your kitchen!" said Juri happily. "A girl like me can't get tied down but I want to spend the rest of my life as your housewife!"

"Only then can I become stronger…" said Ryu looking at a rock.

"I want to have your children!" giggled Juri. "I live a life of destruction and violence but I will be the perfect wife for you! We will have fifty kids and I will be the best mother in the world because I am obviously so good with children!"

"One must heed when battle beckons…" said Ryu looking at a tree.

"I looooveee you Ryuuuu!" cried Juri skipping around and picking flowers. "Let me show you I am the best waifu ever for you! I will wash your clothes and make you sandwiches!"

"The only truth lies in battle," said Ryu looking at the dirt.

"I want youuuuuuu rurururu!" sang Juri. "We are clearly meant for each other! Our characters have nothing to do with each other and our storylines _never cross_, but CLEARLY we are meant for each other! It says so on the Capcom wiki!"

"If it says so on the Capcom wiki, it must be true," said Ryu, finally looking at Juri. "And I could use someone to do my laundry. My one pair of clothes gets dirty very quickly because I live in a forest full of dirt."

Ryu leaned in to kiss Juri.

Juri smiled.

And then Juri turned on the Feng Shui Engine and exploded Ryu's head off. Ryu's headless corpse fell to a ground in a mist of blood and cranium.

"Bitch! I am nobody's waifu!" said Juri snapping her fingers.

THE END.

* * *

**To the Anon/Guest who keeps spamming the review system…U MAD?**

**Disclaimer. This is **_**not**_** a jab at the Ryu/Juri fics in this community. If you want to pair them then go right ahead. I don't have a problem with the pairing.**

**No, this is just one reader telling certain anonymous another reader in this section that he is fed up with seeing the review system abused. Stop spamming Juri stories with multiple reviews per chapter as an anonymous reviewer. It skews the review count and abuses the site's review system. Say what you want in **_**one**_** review and STOP SPAMMING. Writing ten reviews about **_**your**_** requirements for Juri/Ryu/Satsui no Hadou fic is not only spammy and obnoxious, it's disrespectful. If the story has Juri in it but not Akuma, I doubt the author wants to read four reviews from you about why they are warriors or why their story needs the Satsui no Hadou per **_**your**_** standards of a Juri fic. **

**If people want to reference the Street Fighter movies **_**they can**_**. It is fanfiction. If people don't want to reference the Udon comics then they don't have to. **_**Its fanfiction. **_**This and that about Juri and Ryu being warrior. ****Maybe I'm wrong, but I doubt you are the moderator of all Capcom canon. **

**Unrelated to fanfiction, but you could also stop messing with the Capcom wiki. All you are doing is pissing off the moderators who have to go back in and re-write Juri/Evil Ryu/Ingrid's pages. If you've wondering who's been leaving you nice messages on Juri's page telling you to stop messing with her likes/dislikes section, well that would be me. Once a week I like to hop on certain page and clean up whatever you've stuck there. If I wanted to, I could go write on Ibuki's wiki page that Rufus is her brother and that Rufus and Cammy get married, but that **_**wouldn't make it canon.**_** The wiki is for facts. Nowhere in Juri's likes/dislikes does it say ANYTHING about "strong warriors" or the Satsui no Hadou. So again, let's stop abusing website systems? **

**The review system is for proper use. Changing your name every now and then fools no one. Use the system properly please. If you want to talk about this, stop being an anon, use this site properly, make a penname and contact me. **

**Because seriously dude…nobody likes spamming in Street Fighter.**

**~Greg**


End file.
